Enterprises and Service Providers (SPs) have a common requirement to pass data traffic through certain locations or along certain paths.
Existing solutions have the ability to pass traffic through a single location or to tie traffic to a specific path by determining a specific hop-by-hop forwarding path. However, if any service along the path experiences a disruption, then the only remedy is to rely on routing protocols that inherently lack awareness of service locations.